Amino-functional polysiloxanes are widely used in the textile industry as fibre lubricants and as fabric softeners and anti-wrinkle agents, and are also used in the personal care industry as hair conditioners and in skin care compositions. Mercapato-functional polysiloxanes are also known, and have been used in similar applications as amino-functional polysiloxanes. However, organopolysiloxanes containing both amino functional and mercapto functional groups in the same polymer have not been detailed in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,906 describes a process for the production of an organosilicon condensation product which comprises contacting an organosilicon compound having at least one silanol group and wherein the silicon-bonded organic substituents can be hydrocarbon groups optionally substituted by amino, halogen, mercapto, hydroxyl, amido or ester substituents, with a quaternary ammonium phosphate, borate, carbonate or silicate. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,906 does not detail the combination of an amino and mercapto group in the same polymer.
One of the major disadvantages of topical finishes prepared with fluorocarbon polymers is that they impart a harsh feel to the fabric surface. There is a need for textile treatment agents which impart oleophobicity and oil repellency to fabrics without imparting a harsh feel to the fabric surface, and preferably whilst at the same time imparting an improvement in feel compared to untreated fabric. The present inventors have discovered that organopolysiloxanes containing both an amino and mercapto functional group are useful to prepare fluorosilicones for the treatment of fabrics. The resulting treatment renders textiles oleophobic, but yet have improved hand or feel compared to other fluoro treatments.